THE DEAL BETWEEN THE DIVAS
by acutebrunnet
Summary: THE DEAL BETWEEN MARIA AND MELINA
1. THE DIVAS

I don't own wwe or any characters. This story is the sequel to The deal between the DIVAS. If you haven't read it I advice you to read it first k.

POV (Melina)

So it is a normal day in the wwe divas locker room until I hear Miss Maria talking to me. I hate her well ever since she kissed my man John cena. I know right me and john, we weren't very open about our little relationship that we had. Of course it ended as soon as he kissed her I broke it off.

**FLASHBACK**

(Well it went a little like this) Ok so I was getting ready to go out and cheer on my boyfriend john. But that all changed when I saw Maria and john. Well she was acting all dumb and nervous about the match and you know john being the guy he is asked her not to worry about it and then she wouldn't shut up. So he kissed her and when I came in they were in their moment so I said "bitch" and pulled her hair. john stopped me and kept saying that nothing happened , well I said I think something did happen because I know what I saw and it was hurting me inside. So I told him we were trough and he yelled at me like it was my fault. I got mad at him and I told him he was going to have to deal with my brother randy. (Yes randy Orton "the legend killer" is my brother). He said that he wasn't afraid of my brother I told him to shut up or I will get my whole family out here , he did shut up I was very surprised.

**END OF FLASHBACK **

……so I was wondering if you'll do it Maria asked. Shit I thought I wasn't paying attention well I didn't care. Umm wondering what I said. If you could get me with your brother. I thought my face was about to fall off. She giggled .I said I thought you liked john. She was giggling even more she told me no I like your brother. The thing when we kissed was just because I was nervous and I couldn't stop talking she said ……wait I cut her off so you don't like him. Who john cena. Yeah I said. NO Maria said .ok so this means that you two have nothing going on right. Right she said. Oh my gosh I shouldn't have broke it off with him I'm so stupid!! Yeah you are she said I looked at her my evil glance. Ok ok ok we'll fix this don't worry. We will I said yeah we will because I know you don't like Stacy right .Right I said she thinks she's married to him. Whenever I talk to him she always pulls him away from me hello I'm his sister for the sake of my mom. Ok so it's a deal I get you with john and you get me with randy? Yes it's a deal I said.

OK so me and maria are going to get our mans. So I go first and it's my time to do my job .I'm going to get Randy and maria together but first I have to break him off with Stacy. Right now I'm with randy we are going to meet Stacy here at my house. All of our family is here nobody in our family really likes Stacy , and when I told them how I'm going to break them up so he and Maria can get together they said that they'll do anything to help us . I was wearing a red halter dress it was so cute. I called Maria to see if she was going to come as our "surprise" guest. Randy didn't know that she was coming even though almost everyone in our family did .suddenly I heard a knock I was worrying since maria hadn't come yet so it had to be Stacy .I was right it was Stacy I turned on my fake smile on so my brother could be happy . And right as soon as randy and stacy broke of on there kiss . Guess who knocked? it was maria yes I love her man I couldn't stand one minute of the kissy faces that they were making. I told randy and stacy if they didn't mind if I brought a guest. I could tell that stacy was mad better than mad the face that she made was priceless. I opened the door it was…………… maria she was wearing a pink halter dress kind of like mine but with a fancy design on the back. I looked at my brother and his future ex- . My brother looked happy but stacy looked like she was about to punch maria, of course if that happened I wasn't going to let stacy get away with that .Well even if she decides to do it .Stacy put on a fake smile on I could tell I am the queen of being well me and that includes a my priceless fake smile. So….. Hi Mrs. Orton Mr. Orton maria said. Then they all turned to me and I said what I'm probably going to get bored so why not bring a friend along plus I'm the only girl here…. well expect mom but she doesn't count because well she has dad .

I looked at maria I saw what she said on her lips and she said nice save I laughed. Then randy said well you have stacy right I said um well not really because every single time she was too busy sucking your face off .Maria laughed I laughed with her. Randy was well angry I looked at him he motioned for me to go with him and I did to the kitchen.

RANDY AND MELINAS TALK

why did you invite maria why not Jillian. Well maybe because I hang a little bit more with maria now. Since when remember she was busy acting like a slut with john you saw that didn't you. Then I saw maria out of the corner of my eye she started crying and left outside to try to get to her car. The room was so silent .I was trying to go get her but instead randy pulled me aside and went to see if she was ok. We could all tell that stacy was mad but even worse I new that maria was really crying. I don't care right now if people think I'm a bitch I had made a real friend and I'm not going to stop until I get randy and maria together .


	2. Suprise

I don't own wwe or any characters .

POV (Maria)

Oh my gosh I can't believe he called me a slut. Me I don't think I'm a slut. I must be a wreak I can't stop crying I just don't know why I can't. Stupid randy stupid randy stupid stupid stupid………. Maria oh my gosh it was randy. Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you a slut he said. Yeah well why did you say it if you knew that I was in the other room and I could hear everything you could say . I don't know maybe it was because I like you no love you when I first saw you I wanted to be with you it just seemed like stacy always got in the way and the thought of you being with someone else I don't know I was jealous ok I admit it. I don't know what to say I said he started to leave no wait I do I love you too but I always thought that you were always going to be with stacy . Ok umm I wanted to ask you something……….. OH randy we heard stacy calling out. What do you want stacy its not a good time he said. Man damn stacy. He was going to ask me something and if I'm right then I know what he was going to ask me.

I was frustrated right know so I decided to speak out stacy I think you shouldn't get into somebody else's business ok and don't get into mine and randys . By now everyone was outside and I saw randy smirk and Melina yelled out you go girl. Stacy was so mad and red it was hilarious. Then randy said stacy we're trough I have another girl in my mind right know and she's standing beside me. So maria will you be my girlfriend. I couldn't believe it randy Orton was telling me if I can be his girlfriend. So will you? I said yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss a million times yes randy I will love to. He laughed ok then considers us a couple. So the rest of the night we spend it with his family had dinner and we all watched a movie. But when we changed the channel accidentally we saw how Mr. McMahon was talking to someone and we see that its john cena.


	3. Oh oH

I don't own wwe the dude owns it. Well I hope you like the story

POV (MARIA)

He started talking and we hear him say I'm engaged my wedding is going to be with the one and only Candice Michelle. Candices music entrance "let me show you what love is" started to come up and we could all se how Melina was pissed but most of all we could see Melinas hurt in her eyes. That son of a bitch we heard randy say. He got up really fast and went out of the door. Oh no I think I know were he is going come on maria melina said. So we got in the car and I didn't know were melina was driving until I saw the guards they had writing on there shirts and it said **WWE SECURITY**. Ladies how may I help you the tall one said , oh um we are the divas maria an melina and we were wondering if I don't know a certain wwe superstar named randy Orton that came by and went trough here melina said . Actually yes he did pass but know he's probably inside. Ok can we pass? Yes you can. So right know we were already inside and trying to see were randy was. Then we heard his team song go up. We ran to the ring and we could hear a mix between mine and melinas team song and of course the paparazzi was there but melina wasn't in the mood .


	4. I loVeD You

Ok I'm back and I hope you like this is my4 chapter .Sadly I don't own wwe.

POV (Melina)

Mine and marias music started to play. Of course the paparazzi were there but I wasn't really in the mood. Randy was about to start a fight with john but right now the only thing he was doing was yelling at him. John buddy I think it was a mistake to mess with the Orton family randy said. Even worse to mess with my sister melina. We take things that you do to her very seriously. Randy stop I think its getting to out of hand I yelled. Let him be with Candice if that is what he really wants I said and at the same time looked at john.He looked sad just like me. Mel john started to say but I dragged randy out of the ring with maria helping me but he is just too strong so he broke free and lunged himself at cena. It was pretty funny but I was hurt so I just let him beat the shit out of him so I left but as soon as that happened the referees came out and told him to get off . He cached up to us and he came with us to the parking lot. Man john just doesn't give up he is behind you melina maria said. I turned around facing him. What do you want I said? Um maria wan to come with me back to the house I heard randy say. Sure maria said. Bye guys I'll see you in a little while I said. So what did you want to tell me?

Mel I wanted to tell you how I'm sorry and I still love you but I'm going to marry Candice I already said it in front of a million people. I for some reason started to cry .I always hated when I cried I didn't like the thought of people thinking I'm weak. I tried to stop crying but it just made me cry even more. John hugged me tight and said mel I love you so much will you forgive me? I said I love you too and yes I will forgive you. We kissed very innocently but soon it became very passionate and it was something that we both really needed but it got interrupted by a cough. We turned and we saw Candice she told me oh sorry slut but I need my _fiancé now _and she took him and left me standing alone.


	5. Chapter 5

OK hey guys the 5 chapter. I hope that you will like it its soo awesome and I don't own anybody form this story. I wish I would have owned john cena and randy Orton (lol)

Normal pov

The next day on wwe

Ok so mostly everyone saw the Rumble last time on Monday night raw, but if you didn't me Jerry "the king Lawler"will tell you what happened, Vince McMahon said that a superstar had an announcement and it turned out that that superstar was John cena .John started talking and said that he was going to have a wedding and his fiancé is Candice michelle and how she was the best of all the divas here . He was about to say when the date of the wedding was but it got interrupted by Randy Orton. Randy Orton came by and said quote "John buddy I think it was a mistake to mess with the Orton family. Even worse to mess with my sister melina. We take things that you do to her very seriously." Unquote. We were all surprised that melina was his sister weren't we Jim.

Yes we were jerry Jim ross said . And all of a sudden a cross between Melina and Marias entrance song came out and you could tell that melina wasn't in the mood for the paparazzi. She told randy to stop and how it's getting out of hand and if johns' decision was to really be with Candice michelle then she will let him be with her if that is what he really wanted but you could tell that she was really upset.

Ok so that is what happened last time on raw but tonight John cena and Candice michelle are going to give us their date for the wedding . But right know its going to be Jeff hardy vs. Triple h. For a wwe title match shot . The early on in the match was that.Hardy held back hitting Triple H and Triple H yelled at him to bring it. Hardy eventually slapped Triple H across the face and Triple H smiled. The action spilled to the outside where Triple H sent Hardy into the steel steps. Back in the ring, Hardy takes out Triple H with a crossbody and a Whisper in the Wind for two close two counts. Twist of Fate attempt by Hardy, but Triple H counters and hits quick DDT. Hardy with a Swanton Bomb attempt, but Triple H moves, Hardy hits the ring, Triple H covers, but only gets a two count. The finish saw Triple H go for the Pedigree, but Hardy counters into cradle pin for the win. So I guess on royal rumble it will be Jeff hardy Vs Randy Orton. Speaking of randy he is melinas brother I still can't believe it can you? No I can't.

All of a sudden the big screen that showed the raw superstars came up and it showed melina she had a microphone on and said .Um hi everyone well today my brother randy isn't here today because well I told him not to cause he might ruin the announcement that john cena is going to give later on the show I'm very sorry but he will be here next week .And as far as me and john still being friends I don't know you'll have to ask him about it well I'll see you all a bit later bye .

Ok so know we know that randy isn't here but I'm kinda curious about melina and john can they stay friends after their "secret romance?" But if they were still a couple they could be the most dominating couple in WWE history. Its not that I'm saying that Candice and john shouldn't be happy but what I'm trying to tell you is john I think you should follow your heart and don't regret this in the future .

So guys I hope you like the story and please review. I'm a rockstar (lol) do you like the song ROCKSTAR by Prima j ? I do .


	6. WEDDING FOR MELINA!

Ok sorry it took me soooo long to update but I hope that you'll like it

Disclamer : I don't own anything

Parings : John cena/melina /candice

Maria and Randy ,Melina and jeff hardy too . But I made this one a bit intresting jeff hardy and ?

Ok so know we know that randy isn't here but I'm kinda curious about melina and john can they stay friends after their "secret romance?" But if they were still a couple they could be the most dominating couple in WWE history. Its not that I'm saying that Candice and john shouldn't be happy but what I'm trying to tell you is john I think you should follow your heart and don't regret this in the future.

Backstage:

Candice michelle was watching it from backstage. JOHN can you believe what jerry is saying …….How can you sit there and pretend that you and melina are still going to be friends ….you are not actually going to be friends with her right ….right . Actually we're going to be friends in fact I'm going to invite her to our wedding. Whattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt are you talking about she's like my enemy and she tried to be with you and I can't believe that I'm jealous. I actually felt like I was losing you john . I know candice you felt bad but I want to be friends with her she's I don't know kinda like gravity she pull me in . Ohhhh ok I guess she could come to the wedding but I don't have to talk to her right . Right . I need to say something ok I'll be back later . Ok see you later john. And she watched him run out .

So john went out to the ring and called out melina. All of a sudden the screen popped out jeff hardy came out with melina bridle style she was giggling and as soon as she noticed that she was on TV she stopped and she ran out of the cameras view. Jerry Lawler said "what the heck is going on right know" ?

So all of a sudden the only one that appeared was jeff hardy . Ok so I guess that I should tell you why melina ran out like that right … well …. Ummmm today melina and I are I don't know how to say it we are getting ………MARRIED said melina. We are getting married today here at raw and for everyone thinking that I'm just doing it because I'm mad at john well hear this john I'm doing this because I love jeff and nothing you can say will stop me ! Come on jeff lets get ready . John cena was in shock we could see he was a bit jealous but he didn't show it after all he's getting married , it came out as anger nevertheless .

(Commercial already happened)

Melina was there wearing a short white dress and jeff was in a black tux . They were about to start but melina got the microphone from the priest and said "Do you Love me?" she asked

"What?" jeff answered." Do you Love me?" she asked once more. I don't know melina your everything a guy can ask so I guess yes I do love he answered."Is that the honest truth?" she asked." Yes it is" Jeff answered and gave her an assuring smile. Jeff I'm sorry because you don't love me I know that you were trying to be a good friend …….but I know who you do love and that's the one an only trish stratus . Everyone was in disbelief that trish had came here at raw. As trish came out and kissed jeff. They soon cached on and started clapping but melina left the room she was happy for everything she had done even if it meant ending with no one . She bumped into someone who was obviously big because he made her fall down .

Sorry guys I made this one a cliffy. Well keep on reading if you want to find out who it is. Please review my story .


	7. Crawling Buddy

Ok guys I'm working on this story I hope you'll like it because this was the first fanfiction I wrote.

Kinda like a recap of the last chapter :

Melinas pov

I bumped into someone who was obviously big because he made me fall down .I was going to start to get ready and start cussing at him but I realized who it was and it was john cena. My bad melina he said and tried to pick me up. Leave me alone john let me stay and die here I told him . What melina you know that there is no way I'm going to leave you .All of a sudden something started to crawl up my wedding style dress. Ewwwww john pick me up please I told him ,and he did as he was told and picked me up .I thought that you didn't want me to pick you up john said with a silly smile in his face . There is something crawling in my dress john help me get it out . Ok were is it ? Right know I was getting all panicky and started to jump up and walk which john probably thought it was funny because he was laughing . I got to my room started to take my dress off when whatever was in my dress started crawling again and jumping (if that was possible) . I couldn't reach the back zipper I needed help . And like right on cue john came in and said look mel I'm sorry that I laughed at you and I still want you to be my frie-JOHN please shut up and help me with my back zipper the thing that's in my dress just started to move again and ahhhhhhhh I screamed. John help me un-stuck the back zipper .. he said Ok I will but just stop moving and I did what I was told .He un-stucked the back zipper of my dress he touched me on my spine it send shivers down my while body . It felt weird but a good kind of weird for that moment nobody else mattered I turned around and he graved me and he kissed me and I let him . We were both getting really hot and heavy so to say and I had to stopped it . John I don't think we should do this I told him. It fells so right thought and I --- we heard a knock at the door and we both got scared so I whispered to john hide under the bed and he did . First I asked who it was and at the same time I tried to fix the dress, my sister the glamazon came in and yes beth phoenix Is my sister and randys my brother and the undertaker is my uncle …….no I'm just kidding he treats beth and me as if we were his relatives tough he is as sweet as a teddy bear. Ok melina their is something that you need to know ………..ok what is it I asked . I like someone …ok well who ….. BATISTA ! what you like batista . yeah I do. Since when ….since umm last week I don't know he just seemed so sweet even though he seems soo mean and tough in the ring I like him A lot ok well what do you want me to do about it? I want you to talk to him and figure out if he likes me, but you have to promise to keep it a secret . Beth I can't do that because somebody else already knows . Who? JOHN CENA. What how does he know . Because he's hiding under my bed !! look I'm sorry I mean we didn't do anything . She looked at me and said yeah right . John come out said beth john didn't come out . So I said John come out know please and he came out . I turned on the TV and saw candice she said "umm does anybody know where john cena is ?" "John come out here please I'm begging you my parents are here too and you promised ." I could tell she was on the verge of crying . "John are you going to go with her or are you going to stay with me ?" I got to go mel I'm sorry it seems that I've been doing this a lot lately .

Hope everyone liked it I'm working on the ending . 


	8. Who will he choose

Beth pov

**Hey I know that I haven't been able to finish this but I hope ya'll like this chapter that I just added. **

**Parings :melina and john cena ,beth phoenix and dave batista, randy Orton and maria Jillian hall and jeff hardy.**

Beth pov

"So he left me and choosed her over me …again," I heard my sister say.

"How can john do this to you melina after everything both of yall had been trough love and pain".

"You know what beth I'm every guys dream and I'm hear getting blown off by john cena ,who does he think he is to do this to me"!! melina had started crying but she kept talking.

"I hate him and I don't think I want to be here right know beth I'm going to the ring and figure out every single thing that is going on between me and john cena!!" As I was seeing her walk off I was thinking by the way she was acting she really loves him . I grabed my cell phone an dialed my brothers number. "Randy who are you with right know ?"

"I'm with maria what's up ."

" You and ria need to get here , melina snapped !!"

" Why what happened ?" he said.

" Look I can't tell you everything right know but can you come?"

" Yes I'm on my way right know but you are going to have to get melina ok."

" Ok . So I left and went to find melina. I was beginning to think that she had gotten over john ,until I heard Randy's theme song. It couldn't have been him because I was just talking to him on the phone .I ran as quickly as I could to the nearest screen and I saw melina.

John pov

I felt bad by the way I treated melina ,but I finally knew that special someone that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. My theme music went on and I came out .

"Oh john I know that you will never leave me." Candice said . I went up to the ring and she grabbed me and kissed me for some reason while I was kissing her visions of melina and me went trough my mind I realized that it wasn't melina so I shoved her off of me . Everyone in the stadium was probably wondering why I shoved her, I mean I was too?

"What the hell john why did you push me "?

" I don't know ." I told her.

Then randys entrance started up I was thinking no not here not right know.

"I thought that randy was not suppose to be here I mean that's what melina said right ?" said jerry. We were all surprised when we saw melina instead of randy. "John you more than anyone knows when I want something I come and get it and I will never stop but my heart is something that I need to be careful with if you aren't going to love me then say it don't run away ."

**So what do you think john's going to do? Will randy get to them in time? Is beth going to stop melina? **

**Hey guys I hope ya'll liked my story I'm going to continue it until I run out of ideas .Please review!!**


	9. Eliminating suprises

**Hey guys I'm back and I go t anew chapter for yall hope yall like it . **

"Melina I'm sorry," he started to say and then Candice graved john's microphone.

He then went to look for another one.

"Melina you want to know how pathetic you look begging my boo, john, to make a choice between a _real_ beauty and you."

"Well Candice this isn't really your decision ,"john told her .

"But Johnny we all know your decision so I'm just breaking the news to her."John looked at Candice and then at Melina.

"Melina can you please make your way down the ramp?"

"Who is john going to choose Melina or Candice and why is he making melina come to the ring?" jerry Lawler said .Out of nowhere beth jumped out and stopped melina .She graved her tightly.

"Beth stop, let me go.."

"No melina it's a trap torrie is hiding under the ring with a chair ."

"So…that means that john was going to try and hurt me?" Melina told her sister .

"Yeah mina but …"Beth started until melina kicked her and flipped her .She then went to john, picked up the microphone.

"John is this true?"

"No-"

"Yes it is it was my plan and actually we have a little present for you ."AS soon as she was done melina turned around and a chair hit her. Everything was blurry all she could see was john.

"Candice what were you thinking by "eliminating" Melina, did you think that I was going to choose _you._"

"But but,"Candice was stammering and wasn't believing what john was telling her.

John picked melina up bridal style and let her to the men's locker room.

**Hope ya'll like it …any ideas ..And don't forget to review !!**


End file.
